Jar of hearts
by RivenExile
Summary: She couldn't do this. He had hurt her too many times. He was always on her mind but she was so lonely. All those lonely nights without him. COMPLETE.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They belong to their respectable owners._

Jar of hearts

"Hiei," escaped from her lips.

It couldn't be him—this couldn't be real. She took a hesitant step towards the flickering image of the imiko. Kagome lifted a shaky hand, cautious that he would disappear from her sight if she got any closer. He still looked the same as the day he left and all she wanted to do was run towards him, to be wrapped in his warm embrace.

The need became too much for the miko for she broke out into a sprint towards him. Within seconds she had reached the spot she swore he occupied but all that stood was herself. Her hair blew about as the wind harshly pushed her small form around. He wasn't here and she was mourning her loss like a wandering ghost.

_**I know I can't take one more step towards you**_

_**Cause all that's waiting is regret**_

_**And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**_

_**You lost the love I loved the most**_

Dropping to her knees, Kagome covered her face with her hands as her shoulders racked with sobs. Tears hit the ground one by one, her mournful cry filling the desolate area with her remorse. Obsidian hair cascaded over her shoulder as her head hung low in sadness, the tears easily spilling onto the material of her skirt. She hunched over, placing her hands on her thighs as she closed her eyes in despair. The sobs continued, her hands clenching on her thighs as they gripped tightly around the hem of her skirt.

"Feh. Thought you were stronger than that, wench?" Inuyasha stood before her, crossing his arms while looking sternly down at her. The image of him slowly fading away with the wind as her azure eyes widening in surprise.

Her head reeled up in shock and she reached forward. A touch that would tell her that he was real, but his image continued to fade as the wind angrily blew her hair about. Inuyasha couldn't be here, no matter how bad she wanted him to. He was a manifestation of her imagination. He was gone. Everyone around her was gone.

It hurt. It hurt terribly.

So she sat there—shattered like glass.

_**I learned to live half alive**_

_**And now you want me one more time**_

Numb. Everything was numb. Her eyes overflowed with sorrow and regret. The shadow of her bangs, covering her eyes as they stared the ground. A tiny sob threatened to escape her throat, but she forcefully pushed it back. She had wasted enough tears on him and her heart throbbed painfully in remembrance. Hiei had become her world. He became her everything after losing the rest of her comrades in one way or another. She devoted herself to him, loved him with everything she had and he had left her. Along with him, half of her soul left her as well.

She wasn't perfect. Weakness had always been her biggest flaw. She was weak—and that was something he hated. Closing her eyes, she could still remember it now.

_With a gentle caress to her face, Kagome opened her bright azure eyes to stare back into the crimson orbs of her lover's. Hiei tilted his head, the look of indifference in his eyes while he stared at her._

"_I'm going to Makai." Hiei said, and Kagome knew no matter what she said, she wouldn't change his mind._

_Her eyes stared at the floor, her head bowed. "Take me with you." She whispered._

_Wherever he went, she'd come along. It didn't matter to her. Her home was wherever he was and she wanted to be with him._

_Hiei scoffed and looked away. "You're a liability. You're weak and no longer interest me."_

_She flinched. His words pierced through her heart, the pain spreading through her like a coursing wildfire. It hurt more than any wound she had received; and she had been through a lot in Sengoku Jidai._

"_Hiei," she said, looking up only to greeted by nothingness._

_He had left, silently and without any other words._

_She was truly alone now._

_**And who do you think you are**_

_**Running around leaving scars**_

He had broken her.

She had put everything in him, her life, her future, her dreams and her hope. Still, he took everything from her. Ripping it out as painfully as he could with his lies and deceitful ways. She was like the scattered pieces of a broken mirror, far beyond repair. All her shiny dreams lying there before her, taunting her of what could have been.

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

Time had passed by without her notice. Had it been months, years since that day happened? She couldn't tell. Now she wondered around, enveloping herself in the darkness her black hoodie would give as she walked. If the wounds he gave her were physical ones, they would've scarred over her heart. She was nearing the edge of the city, the area surrounded by forest and wild life.

The Makai—the demon realm. A place that held no humans and definitely no mikos. But she knew, they thought her kind to be extinct. She'd find Hiei herself. Without him she could never be fully complete. Turning she ran towards the darkness the forests on the outskirts of the city provided.

She could feel it and it sent chills down her spine. Step after step, she walked closer to what she knew was the border between the human world and the demon world. Masking her aura, she ducked behind a tree as she saw a giant centipede rushing through the area. Pressing her body flat against the trunk of the tree, she could feel the rumbling of the massive creature passing. She hoped they wouldn't detect her.

"You must be happy with Mukuro, Hiei." A demon with an enormously large nose attempted conversation with the stoic demon.

Hiei glanced at his partner for this patrol, unaware of their audience before he crossed his arms. "Hn, she fulfills my primal needs."

The large nosed demon laughed and nudged Hiei with his elbow. "So the sex is good then?"

He was tired of this conversation and turned his head, staring out in the distance. "Naturally."

Kagome slid down to the base of the truck, her hand covering her mouth as she tried to hold back her cry. That voice, aura and crimson orbs were Hiei. There was no doubt about it and he was no longer hers. He had gone to someone who would warm his bed, someone who was probably strong. Leaning back, she closed her eyes as tears continued to roll down her cheek.

The demon with an enormously large nose tilted his head back and took a big whiff of the air around them. Turning his head, his eyes locked onto the tree to their left.

"Human, 9 o'clock." The demon informed to Hiei.

Swiftly, he jumped from the centipede demon and ran towards the tree, his jagan eye flaring to life. His partner too jumped from the demon and followed after the imiko, only to watch Hiei falter in his step when encountering the human who he thought had stumbled into Makai unknowingly during their patrol.

"..Kagome," Hiei whispered softly, looking down at the woman that held his heart.

She looked up, her doe eyes widening in fright. Scrambling quickly to her feet, she ran out of the forest.

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

Hiei growled as he watched his miko run away from him. She was still his as far as he was concerned.

"Are we going after her?" his partner voiced his thoughts, watching the girl disappear off in the distance.

The rumbling in the back of his throat grew in volume as his growl increased. Casting a heated glance at his partner, he jumped back onto the giant centipede.

The onna would always be his. He knew she wouldn't leave him—her character depicted that, but while in Makai she was no concern of his. His aim to get stronger was the foremost thought on his mind.

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

Months had passed. His patience was ticking away like a time bomb.

Seeing her had brought old memories from the back of his mind. Images of her bright smile and light laughter pushed through the rest of his thoughts. He drowned in them; the tightening in his chest told him something was wrong. Crimson eyes flashed as he recalled their recent encounter.

She looked frail, small and thin. He could see the bone protruding from her wrist. She wasn't taking care of herself. It was written all over her. The dark circles around her eyes indicated her lack of sleep. There was a puffiness that added to the weight of the bags under her eyes. She had been crying.

Hiei snorted. She was always one to cry.

She constantly plagued his thoughts and if that wasn't a sign, he didn't know what was. His jagan flared, glowing purple as he used it to watch Kagome. He could see her, the constant look of despair in his eyes. He clenched his hand into a fist. With each thought, the tighter his fist got. Blood dripped to the ground as his nails pierced through his skin.

"You love her," Mukuro stated.

He glanced at her but said nothing.

She continued on. "Go after her if she's the one."

Mukuro had noticed the change in him since their encounter. It didn't take a genius to figure out his love for her still burned. Hiei was just too stubborn and blind to see himself.

_**I hear you're asking all around me**_

_**If I am anywhere to be found**_

_**But I have grown to strong**_

_**To ever fall back in your arms**_

Hiei's growled vibrated throughout the room. He would ask one last time.

"Where's my onna?" he gritted out through clenched teeth.

His hand twitched with the urge to go to the hilt of his sword. Their resistance only added fuel to the fire already boiling within him. With his renowned speed, he had Yusuke pinned to the wall, his hand gripping around the toushin's throat.

"Answer me," he shouted.

Yusuke smirked down at him.

A hand was placed on Hiei's shoulder, trying to placate spitfire they knew as Hiei.

Kurama shook his head and sighed softly. "You must let her go."

The imiko snarled. He was not going to let his miko go. Kagome was _his. _He tightened his grip around Yusuke's throat, earning a gargled attempt for air from him.

"Hiei! Let him go," Kagome shouted.

She watched him relax his grip as Yusuke sent her a grateful glance. Even if she didn't barged in, Yusuke would've freed himself—just in a more violent manner. Hesitantly, she stepped back as Hiei started to make his way toward her. With azure eyes glassed over, a new round of tears threatened to make its presence known.

In a flash, he had her pinned against the wall Yusuke was pinned to just moments before. It was in a different manner this time, her hands pinned over her head and his lips pressed firmly against hers. Words couldn't describe how he felt and he could only show her this way. He poured his love, his need, want and affection into the very kiss. It burned through his soul, reaching to the core of his being and he hoped she would feel it.

Kagome gasped. The tears that were threatening to fall spilled from the corner of her eyes. The very passion that burned in the kiss managed to shake her body and she closed her eyes tightly.

She couldn't do this.

He had hurt her too many times. He was always on her mind but she was so lonely. All those lonely nights without him.

With shaky hands, she held him back at arms length with a pained expression on her face. As much as she loved him, her eyes were filled with such regret.

"I can't..." she whispered softly.

Hiei's eyes narrowed at her.

"I just can't." she said before running out of Genkai's temple.

Hiei stared at her disappearing form. She was not going to escape from him that easily. Ready to run after her, Kurama had once again placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Give her time, Hiei. You've hurt her more than you realize." His shoulders tensed in frustration.

_**And it took so long just to feel alright**_

_**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**_

The months he had spent time in Makai had given her time to mull over the facts. She had lost the love she loved the most. She walked around like a half-alive zombie for weeks, depriving herself of sufficient care till Yusuke and Kurama had found her laying in the forest field unconscious.

Kagome sat in the same field they'd found her in then, leaning against the trunk of the tree that exuded an aura of comfort. The wind caressed her gently and she looked up at the sky. If only her friends could see her now, how broken she was.

But the people at Genkai's temple had reminded her of the love in the world, they had help her gain back the light she had lost long ago. They helped heal her yet she could not deny the fact that she still broken. She still loved Hiei.

She loved him deeply.

So deep that it hurt not having him.

_**And now you're back**_

_**You don't get to get me back**_

Hiei watched her from a distance. He had given her space like Kurama had advised but it been foolish. Weeks afterwards, he could see her among friends, both male and female. His eyes flashed with indescribable emotion.

A snarl made a way to his lips.

Kagome was looking at another male. Hojo was his name if he heard correctly and he liked his onna. Did he really lose her?

He could hear her laughing.

She was broken but she was laughing. Hiei concluded her laugh sounded like falling glass. The soft tinkle of her laughter hiding her cry of help—her small cry to be loved.

Kagome could feel him near. His aura calling out for hers. It took everything she had not to run back to him.

He watched as her back tensed and slowly she turned.

Their eyes met, crimson clashing with azure and it seemed like forever they stared into each other's eyes. Her eyes held sadness, love, envy and a small glimpse of hope. As if hearing her thoughts, Hiei stood in place watching as she shook her head, a tear sliding down her cheek.

He watched as she placed another smile on her face, hiding the shattered heart behind a mask as she continued to walk away with her friends.

_**Don't come back for me**_

_**Don't come back at all**_

* * *

><p>An idea while I was listening to this song. Let me know what you think. REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS AND OPINIONS. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!<p> 


End file.
